


Better

by cavolo



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: Happy Birthday to Dominic Brunsmeier.致我最爱的彩虹老男人。





	Better

假如一个Omega，有着不输于Alpha的气势，那么他会怎么对待他的爱情？  
他可以自立为王，尽情使唤那些被他迷得昏头转向的雄蜂。  
又或许会收起所有的尖刺，对于爱人露出柔软的一面。  
谁又说得准呢？

 

Dominic拉上了橙色的窗帘，它们把大部分的白光挡在外面，偷偷溜进来的阳光也变成了暧昧的暖色调。  
房间的空气里弥漫着一股酒心黑巧克力的浓郁香味，腻得人喉咙发痒，还夹杂着些许清新的香橙味，与之格格不入。  
Dominic从窗边走回到Elias的身边，贴近他，将头搁置在他的肩膀上，双手拥着他，甜腻的味道就像汹涌的浪潮拍打着他的鼻子。  
他侧过头，伸出舌头舔舐他的颈侧，不出意料，Alpha的身体出现了轻微的颤抖。  
“抱我。”年长者命令道。  
Elias深吸了一口气，无比紧张地环着他的腰，老天啊，他还比面前的Omega矮5公分……这还不是重点，重点是这个是他的Omega，他身上有他的信息素的味道。这意味着什么？太多了，有时连他自己也不太清楚。不过至少，他爱着他，况且他知道，他们是相爱的。  
“你想要吗？”他听见他问。  
Elias Kötz遭到了塞壬的歌声的蛊惑，他机械地点头，不能自已地用力收紧手臂，把怀抱里的人拉得更近一些，再近一些。  
两具身体亲密无间地贴在一块儿，他们共享同样频率的心跳，同样的气味。  
Dominic慢慢领着他来到床边，这次不用他提醒，Elias都明白，他应该做什么。  
Omega被温柔地推倒在床上。这只是一张单人床，但沉迷享乐的情侣不会在乎这样的细节。  
他抬眸凝视压在自己身上的人，眼里都是戏谑和挑衅，没有半点瑟缩或慌乱。  
Dominic伸出手，五指在Elias的下颌流连，仿佛主人在逗趣自己家养的小狗，高傲地放话：“求我啊。”  
Elias被迫仰起头，躲避着那只充满恶趣味的手，喉咙里冒出咕噜噜的呻吟——像个溺水者。  
“说什么？我听不见。”  
“求你……”  
上位者总算笑出声音了。他轻快地说：“来吧。”  
Elias亲吻他的眼睛，嘟囔着，“我会轻点的。”

 

一般时候的Kötz，永远有着消耗不完的乐观和积极主动，夸张点说，他本身就在闪光。  
不过Dominic奇怪地感觉到，他待在自己身边，会异常小心，特别是对于性事，有着惊人的温柔和耐性。  
他怀疑是他的身体缺陷使Elias过分紧张了。  
——一个前卧底，Omega，4年的卧底生涯里，日常吸毒和超量的压抑剂，不正常的作息、过度劳累和巨大的心理压力，这一切令他体内的Omega激素水平呈现不正常的低水平，当时的医生判定他为不育者。  
尽管Dominic自己根本不在乎，甚至庆幸他少了发情期的很多麻烦，但他认为他的伴侣应该了解这件事。  
然而，知道事实的Elias在震惊过后却露出了悲伤的表情，问他：“我们的交往，会给你的身体带来负担吗？”  
“完全不会。”Dominic没有说谎，并且他允许了，允许他的爱人标记他，允许他们走到最亲密的地步。  
这是一个不乏理性的决定。  
Elias迷恋他，包容他，而他需要一个地方能偶尔接管他疲惫的心。  
这是一场感性的交易，等价交换他们的后半生。

 

Dominic的皮肤在对方的抚摸下升温发热，没有恐惧或者抗拒，只有欲望的极速膨胀。他发出享受的叹息，用手勾着Elias的脖子向他索吻。  
他们唇瓣相贴，舌尖却像打架一样交缠。Dominic尝到了牛奶糖的味道，他称之为小毛孩的奶味，就算他怎么嘲笑，Elias还是很喜欢这个牌子的原味牛奶糖。有一次他低血糖，Elias从口袋里掏给他一颗奶糖，从那以后，在他心里这个味道有了另一个不为人知的名字，叫治愈的奶味。  
Elias是先忍不住认输的一方，他咋舌道：“我真的很好奇为什么你这样的混蛋会散发出这么可爱的气味……这真的很不平衡。”他指他的信息素的气味，那股浓烈到足以致窒息的酒心黑巧克力味。  
他把头埋在Dominic的肩侧，粗鲁地啃咬他后颈的腺体，像一头狼要撕裂它的猎物，反而中了猎物的暗算，醉倒在葡萄酒味中。Dominic被逼得尖叫出声。让他尖叫的另一层意义是，他感觉到Elias的双手正隔着牛仔裤揉搓他的臀部。  
这在他们平时的床上活动中并不常见，属于比较新鲜的体验。  
出于对伴侣的充分了解，如果他不采取些行动，Elias能持续弄下去直到他禁不住爱抚而发泄出来，不要问他为什么会这么清楚，他不想回忆那些令人沮丧的事情。  
所以Dominic主动而快速地解开了自己的皮带和裤头的钮扣。金属发出的声音像在给Alpha重新上了发条，他清醒过来，意识到他的任务不止如此。  
Elias问他：“你等不及了吗？”他帮着把碍事的牛仔裤脱下来。  
一条小腿搭上了他的肩膀，Dominic贪玩地用它来蹭他的耳朵和脸颊，像另一种意味上的耳鬓厮磨。  
“拿下去，你的腿毛弄得我很难受。”  
“过来一点，膝盖那边没有。”因为那里是牛仔裤破洞的地方——有腿毛露出来多不好看，必须剃掉。  
“操。”Elias笑骂道。他象征性地亲吻了那片干干净净的皮肤。

 

Elias随心地想给他的爱人口交。在性爱上，Dominic给了他很大的自由度和发挥空间。除非他不喊停，否则一切都是被批准的。  
他回想之前Omega是怎么给他做的——有节奏的撸动，舔舐那些凸起的青筋，还有前端和泄出的液体……——他都一一照做。可是他有点担心他的动作是不是太温柔以至于让人感觉不够痛快。  
他暂时无暇去留意Dominic的表情，可能是隐忍的，并且红透了，他或许还用被子遮起来了。他有别的小办法来判断他的工作是否到位——谁叫Dominic很喜欢扯他的头发，到了头皮生疼的地步，每当这种时候，Elias都很想停下来提醒他，“你要把我的头发抓秃了。”只是想想而已。他含住柱身，谨慎地收好牙齿，来了一次深喉。  
如果他真的这么做了？Dominic九成会踹他下床，还有一成的可能性是先让他服侍完再踹他下床。

 

Dominic喘着粗气，将Elias压在墙上，张开两腿跨坐在他身上。  
他扒掉汗津津的上衣，往后一扔，然后是脱掉内裤，蹬到地上，现在，他已经一丝不挂了。  
“轮到我让你爽了。”他露出恶作剧时的灿烂笑容。  
知道那些乱七八糟的情爱小说里是怎么描述Alpha和Omega做爱的吗？它们说，由头到尾Alpha都是强势的一方，他们残暴地在Omega柔弱的身体里冲撞，只管自己享乐，他们的床伴就像块烂抹布，用完就被丢一边。  
但事实完全不是这样的。Dominic并不如典型的Omega那般是砧板上任人宰割的鱼，他也喜欢主导，而且体力上不输于Alpha。他一丁点也不柔弱，他连温柔都是硬邦邦的。  
虽然他们是Alpha和Omega的配对，但他们在肉体上和精神上都永远平等。  
“好吧。”Elias接受了他的安排，自觉地脱下T恤。  
他们交换着湿吻，Dominic的手隔着牛仔裤抚摸那个鼓起的帐篷，在他熟练地解开Elias的皮带的同时，他的后穴已经分泌出许多的液体，连润滑剂都省了。  
Elias用手指探进去给他做扩张。  
过了一会儿，“够了。”Dominic让他停下来，撑起身体，手微微颤抖地扶着阴茎，尝试用后穴接纳下巨物。——是情绪高亢的颤抖。  
他们的身体一如既往地契合。  
疼痛仅在一开始才有，等他们都进入状态后，身体的交合带来的便都是最原始的欢愉。Dominic掌控着这场性爱的主导权，他抬起挺翘的臀部，又猛地坐回去，吞吐着爱人的性器。他们追逐着彼此的嘴唇，身上都是汗水，在他们的感官世界里，他们早已血肉交融。比起肉体和欲望满足的快乐，心灵的同调更令人着迷，眼里只有对方的身影，容不下其他通通一切。

 

Dominic双手扶着Elias的肩膀，他舔了舔嘴唇，加快了速度。他们之间的热度足以使地幔物质沸腾。Elias在对方富有技巧的绞紧下被缴械，他用手撸动Omega的阴茎，让它发泄在自己手里。  
高潮的时候，他们的信息素像三公斤C4炸药那样被引爆。Dominic咬紧下唇抱怨道：“这也太甜了。我的牙在打颤。”  
Elias不同意，“你的才是甜的。我的是酸的。”  
“证明你还没成熟啊，小橙子。”他一语双关。

 

Dominic一边喘息，一边搂着Elias，出于不明目的在对方的锁骨附近留下几个吻痕和牙印。很有可能是饿了。等他缓过来后，他兀自爬下床，绕开地上的那堆衣物——它们就像不久前的他们，纠缠在一起不愿分离——光着脚走进卫生间。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”  
“不。你别进来。”Dominic的语气很平静，嗓音还带着做爱后的沙哑。  
Elias苦恼地抓了抓头发，他们明天还有重要的演习，还是不要擦枪走火比较好。  
然而，卫生间里的人在清理体内的东西时传出来的断断续续压抑的呻吟同样让人血脉偾张。  
Elias下意识地捂住了自己的鼻子。他脑子里幻想的朦胧的画面就是他怀疑自己会流鼻血的充分理由。

 

他们轮流使用卫生间。不过等到Elias冲完澡出来，Dominic已经一头砸进枕头里睡着了。  
他任劳任怨地收走床上的湿浴巾，还有地板上的脏衣服。  
经过镜子时，Elias才看见恋人在他后背上的杰作——火辣辣的抓痕，以各种角度相交的都有。他对于Dominic兴奋至极就把他当成猫抓板的行为不置一词，反正也不痛。  
明天更衣的时候必须藏好一点，还有前面的痕迹，不然会被队友调戏一个星期的，他心想。

 

睡觉的时候，就连混蛋如Dominic也难以避免展现无害的一面。  
他面对着Elias，侧躺着，双眼闭阖，手不自觉地抓住了隔壁的人。  
Elias和他十指紧扣，凑上去亲吻他的鼻尖。  
“Gute Nacht.”

 

众多的定期体检报告中，只有一份惊讶了负责的医生。  
他喊来了当事人。  
“Brunsmeier先生，你知道自己身体的变化吗？”他问道。  
Dominic仔细想了想，回答：“没有任何不适。”  
医生斟酌着开口说：“你体内的激素正在回复到正常的水平，并有趋于稳定的倾向——应该是得益于你这半年来适度的性生活。”  
他对面的特勤干员的脸瞬间变僵。  
“你明白我在说什么，对吗？这样下去，不用多久，你就能正常受孕。”  
医生以为他会很高兴听到这个消息，然而Dominic的反应比医生想象中的要激烈得多，他猛地站了起来，拍得桌子嗙嗙响。  
“这不可能！”他抓起台面上的体检报告表，神色崩溃地扫过那些数据。  
“这不可能……”  
他嘴里喃喃，跌坐回椅子上，生气地把纸揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶。

 

倘若他没有惹上Elias Kötz，他就不会有这样的烦恼和顾虑。  
他几乎已经认定自己至死都不会再是一个正常的Omega，而现在居然出现了转机，他感到难以接受——就如多年前难以接受自己不能生育的事实。  
Dominic拿回了医生重新打印的详尽的体检报告表。  
“这是好事。”Elias阅读后很高兴他的身体在好转。  
但Dominic显然不怎么领情，他冷淡地说：“我不会生的。”  
他眯起眼睛盯着Elias，说不清是期待还是惧怕见到一丝的厌倦。  
只见他了然地点了点头，“我知道。那对你并不公平。”  
Dominic和他一样为工作付出很多，让他退出彩虹小队生孩子，别说Dominic，就连Elias自己也不能想象。  
“那怎么办？你说过想要个女儿。”Dominic翘起手等待他的答案。  
“你同意的话，我们可以找代孕。”  
“我更想要男孩。”  
“像你说的：只有小孩子才会二选一。大人会说，我全都要。”  
Dominic接受了这个答案。他闭上眼睛放松地放任自己摔到床上，张开四肢，像一只海星。  
他听见Elias问道：“你能腾出一个休假给我吗？我想让你见见我的父母。”  
“好——”  
Elias在用平板搞着什么，忽然又问：“那我是不是应该回国做结扎？”  
Dominic惊得睁开了双眼。  
“这更干净利索。我在乎你，你不能有危险。”  
他慢慢爬起来，双手从身后抱住Elias的脖子，将自己的重量全部压上去。  
“谢谢。”  
“为了什么？”  
“所有。”  
Omega赢在气势上，却在满腔的柔情下输得一塌糊涂。  
恰巧，Alpha也享受他那硬邦邦的温柔。

他们在一起，不能更好了。

 

小剧场

Emma缠着父亲要他再念一则睡前故事。  
“故事就是，你的爸爸差点就不要你了。好了，讲完了，睡吧。”Elias给女儿掖好被子，准备熄掉床头的台灯时，察觉到女儿眼角里闪着泪光。  
“你怎么了？亲爱的？”  
Emma大哭起来，惊动了隔壁房间的人。  
隔壁是他们的小儿子的房间，他比较好哄，已经睡下了。  
Dominic从隔壁快步走了进来，坐到床边安慰女儿。他目光凶狠地瞪着Elias，要求一个合理的解释。  
“我只是给她讲了一个古老的故事。真的！”  
小姑娘哭哭啼啼地推开Dominic，哭喊着：“不要爸爸！爸爸不要我了！”  
Dominic用只有他和Elias才听得见的音量爆了句粗口。  
“那不是真的。我保证，你明天，后天，以后，都会一觉醒来就能看见爸爸。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然。睡觉吧。”  
小孩子脾气来得快也去得快，Emma甜甜地笑着，躺回床上，自己盖好被子。  
“晚安，父亲，爸爸。”  
走之前，他们轮流在女儿的额头上留下亲吻。

 

回到房间后，Dominic立马算刚才那笔账。  
“你他妈到底跟Emma说了什么？”  
Elias心虚地挠头发，老实交代了。  
“我什么时候说过？”  
“你问我想要女儿还是儿子的那次。你说儿子。”Elias举起双手投降。  
Dominic：“……”他双手捂脸，叹了口气。欠下的债总是要还的。  
“别太在意，”Elias笑着说，“一切只会变得更好。”  
“你为什么那么肯定？”Dominic皱着眉问。  
Elias拨开他的刘海，亲吻他的眉心。  
他在心中默念，因为你值得更好的。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 生日快乐啊我班！又老一岁啦！第一个陪你度过的生日，希望你能幸福，标题也是这么取的，You deserves better. 所以我给你送去了暖男闪闪，不暖包退换（闪闪：？？！！！）总之这篇生贺……儿童故事写手老脸一红。更何况我好多年没写过这么长的文了（丢人）希望读者小可爱们能在lofter给我评论！谢谢！ID: ca.volo （http://cavolo813.lofter.com/）


End file.
